


Vampire

by Demon_neko97



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Angst and Tragedy, BAMF Lucy Heartfilia, BAMF Natsu Dragneel, Drama, F/M, Gale - Freeform, Gruvia - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Nalu - Freeform, Romance, bamf characters, jerza - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_neko97/pseuds/Demon_neko97
Summary: She despised vampires yet he is one. They were friends, best of friends, before but he left after an incident strike. And now he's back, wanting her to be his forever and she is more than ready to be his. But, what will happen when she knew he's a vampire, the reason why she became a vampire slayer?





	Vampire

A blood-curling scream is heard in the deep woods of Magnolia Woods but the citizens of Magnolia can care less about the blood-curling scream coming from the woods as they felled even deeper into the depth of their peaceful slumber.

Crimson blood – almost looked like black blood – drips from the two swords she holds onto as she emotionless stares at the three bloody corpses before her. She soon looks at the bloody spots not far from her and curses when she notices the absence of the three vampires whom just lay with a serious wound not too long ago. Suddenly, the three other corpses that lay around her begin to be covered in a black grey-ish mist before they begin to crumple into dark grey ashes and slowly been blown away by the wind that come gushing from the north of the woods. Her cold dark brown eyes stare at the flying ashes of the vampires she has slain before she glances at her two swords, which are now clean from being stained by blood from the earlier battle.

A sigh escapes her plump pink lips as she sheaths her swords back into their cases that are strapped on her back, before tilting her head to look at dark night sky. Though, it isn't dark with its' twinkling stars that she adored to look at when she was a child before and the moon that shines so brightly, chasing away all the darkness the night sky supposed to hold.

A gasp suddenly escapes her lips when she suddenly falls onto her knees, her hands clutching her ribs that are broken when she fought against the vampires. She wipes the tears that is cornered by her eyes and winces when she stands up from her kneeling state. She gently places her hand against her broken ribs before with another sigh, she turns away from the sight she used to adore and begins to walk into the dark woods - ignoring the pain that is coursing through her body while thinking she'll attend to it later once again - ignoring the night's noise.

' _I'll promise to you guys that I will avenge your death.'_

With that last thought, she disappears into the night's shadow, and into the dark woods.

Who is she you ask?

Well, her name is Lucy Heartfilia, the only daughter of the deceased Jude and Layla Heartfilia, famous astrologists from the past. And she's…

A  _vampire slayer_ and she swears on her parents' name she will avenge their death by killing the vampire that had killed her beloved parents.

And a Heartfilia never back on their words.

* * *

A moan escapes the girl's plump lips as her hands grip upon the jacket of the man that is holding her traps between the wall and him.

"Ah~ Natsu~," she moans once again and the boy smirks at that.

He licks her neck a few times before peppering with light kisses. "Hush Chika, we don't want to be caught in such compromising position do we? You don't want anyone to record this and spread it online, do you?" the boy says and Chika nods in urgency and he chuckles. He can smell the arousal coming from her and despite it makes him slightly harden, he never desired her other than now as he desires someone else entirely.

He growls when he feels a tug on the root of his hair, "Chika, if you want to continue this, you better stops tugging my hair," he says and not wanting to pass away the chance of being together with the most popular boy in the school, she lets go of his hair and he chuckles. "Good girl," he says before he tilts her head aside, causing her to show him her bare neck and he growls as the scent hits him deeper.

He gives a rough lick against the bare skin he is looking at and that causes Chika to moan louder. And suddenly, his earlier dark green emerald onyx eyes turn into a pair of crimson slits and the small cute fangs he sport grow in both length and sharpness as a harsh and predatory growl of an animal about to claim his meal escapes the back of his throat.

A blood-curling escapes the girl's throat when she feels something pierce into her skin straight into her arteries. She tries to escape his grip upon her but finds him much stronger than her own strength. Though, she still tries to struggle away from despite knowing he is much stronger than her and that this is the battle she is doomed to lose. She creams and screams but no one come to her aid and he smirks at her useless effort of calling for helps. He has already enchant a sound proof spell around the surrounding so no one can hear her, or knowing this alley existence for that matter.

She can feel her life is slowly draining out from her as her arms give a weak hit and her body stops struggling. Soon, he pulls out his fangs from the girl as his eyes turn back into normal and his fang shrunken back into their cute and short length. He lets go off the girl's limp and lifeless body onto the dirty pavement without a single sympathy before he wipes away the blood stain around his mouth using the inside of his jacket. He pulls out a small glass bottle from his pocket that has been decorated with a fire dragon-looking carving on the glass surface and pour its' contain onto the body. Slowly, her body starts to disappear and become transparent to naked eyes but not theirs; the  _vampires_.

He smirks before pulling a large plastic and places it on her body before walking out from the alley like nothing had happened. That he just not a second ago killed someone, sucking out her blood from her body.

He smirks at the naïve humans who walks passed him, not knowing he isn't one of them, that he doesn't belong in their kin. A whistle escapes his lips before he glances upon the dark night sky that is decorated with a galaxy of twinkling stars and the whole moon that shines so brightly, chasing away the darkness the night sky supposed to have.

He smiles softly at the sight above him knowing someone who so much adore the sight above him and would spend the whole night just watching them alone. He sighs as he continues to walk in a slow pace.

' _I miss you Luce… I hope we can meet as soon as possible,_ '

And with that thought, he continues to walk, ignoring the drunken men that walk next to him, or anyone else for that matter as only one person continue on filling the gaps in his mind.

You ask me who is he?

Well, his name is Natsu Dragneel, also nicknamed END that stands for Etherious Natsu Dragneel that is his true full name with Etherious as his first name. And he is no ordinary vampire, he is…

 _The Vampire King_ ,


End file.
